The Shadow Archer
by Hikasya
Summary: Siapakah The Shadow Archer itu? Arturia yang seorang Inspektur Polisi, bertugas untuk menangkap seseorang yang bernama The Shadow Archer itu. Di samping itu, dia memiliki tunangan yang bernama Namikaze Chiko, anak dari pasangan Namikaze Naruto dan Ootsutsuki Kaguya. Bersama rekan polisinya, Arturia berusaha mengungkap jati diri The Shadow Archer itu. Fic request for Raven.


Di malam bulan purnama yang sempurna, tersembunyi malu di balik awan-awan yang berarak. Sinarnya yang terang, memenuhi permukaan bumi. Menawan insan yang terkagum akan keindahannya.

Sosok hitam tampak berdiri di atas gedung, di bawah sinar rembulan yang terang.

Dia seorang laki-laki berpakaian serba hitam.

Mantel hitamnya yang panjang, berkibar-kibar karena dimainkan angin malam.

Warna matanya tidak diketahui, tersembunyi di balik topeng yang dikenakannya.

Tas serbaguna selalu digendongnya di punggungnya.

Dia berdiri di tepi gedung untuk melihat pemandangan di bawah sana.

Suasana kota yang begitu terang, mengalahkan sinar rembulan.

Dia tersenyum dan memegang tudung mantelnya yang menutupi kepalanya sehingga rambutnya tidak kelihatan.

Bersiap-siap melaksanakan tugas pentingnya.

Menjelma menjadi seorang malaikat dalam bayangan iblis.

Sosok penyelamat rakyat kecil yang kini diburu oleh para polisi.

Salah satu polisi adalah kekasihnya, yang tidak tahu akan kebenaran jati dirinya yang sesungguhnya.

Dia yang bergerak dalam bayangan iblis, selalu saja merampok bank dan mencuri barang-barang berharga atas dasar kebaikan.

Demi menolong rakyat-rakyat yang tertindas.

Semua orang miskin sangat berterima kasih padanya.

Julukannya...

THE SHADOW ARCHER!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disc:**

 **Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Fate/Stay Night: Type-Moon**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing:**

 **OC (Namikaze Chiko) x Pendragon Arturia (Saber)**

 **Naruto x Kaguya**

 **Genre: adventure/crime/humor/romance**

 **Rating: T**

 **Setting: AU (Kota Konoha)**

 **Kamis, 1 Juni 2017**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fic request for Raven**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE SHADOW ARCHER**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1. Tentang The Shadow Archer**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sang surya menyapa penduduk bumi dengan senyumannya yang hangat. Sinar keceriaannya menyorot sampai ke sebuah kota. Kota besar yang bernama Konoha. Kota metropolitan yang sangat maju dan banyak gedung tinggi yang menghiasi pemandangan kota. Pepohonan hijau juga tampak berdiri di berbagai sudut kota. Terdapat banyak menara dan bank besar di sini. Juga ada berbagai industri pemerintahan yang berdiri di sini, sehingga memberikan kesan sumpek bagi orang-orang yang tinggal di sini.

Saat ini, suasana kota terasa panas sekali, padahal waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi. Suasana panas itu tercipta dari kobaran kemarahan si jago api yang telah melalap habis sebuah bank besar milik pemerintahan. Orang-orang telah menyemut di depan bank tersebut untuk menonton aksi para pemadam kebakaran yang berusaha memadamkan api. Tampak juga beberapa mobil polisi memenuhi ruas jalan yang ada di dekat bank tersebut.

Orang-orang sangat ribut dan gempar saat terjadi kebakaran yang telah menimpa bank besar milik negara tersebut. Karena tidak menyangka adanya musibah sebesar ini, yang akan membuat negara menjadi rugi. Ulah dari seseorang yang sengaja membuat negara kewalahan dan bangkrut.

Dari hasil penyelidikan pihak kepolisian pusat Konoha, diketahui sejumlah uang yang ada di bank tersebut, sudah habis dicuri seseorang. Lalu seseorang itu membakar bank ini setelah melumpuhkan beberapa penjaga bank. Tubuh beberapa penjaga bank diikat dengan tali tambang dan diletakkan tak jauh dari gedung Bank yang terbakar.

Seseorang itu sempat meninggalkan secarik kertas yang didapatkan dari para penjaga Bank yang diikat, dengan tulisan tangan yang besar yaitu "The Shadow Archer."

Berarti seseorang yang merampok dan membakar Bank ini adalah orang yang sama, sebelumnya juga merampok hampir 50 Bank yang ada di kota ini. Sempat meninggalkan secarik kertas pesan yang bertuliskan "The Shadow Archer."

Hal ini sungguh membuat pihak kepolisian menjadi geram karena ulah The Shadow Archer itu. Mereka telah berusaha untuk mengejarnya dan menangkapnya, tapi tidak pernah berhasil.

Di antara orang-orang yang termasuk dalam pihak kepolisian pusat, tampak seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang dikonde satu dengan pita merah dan bermata hijau, sedang berbicara dengan beberapa anak buahnya. Dia bernama Pendragon Arturia, seorang polisi yang menjabat sebagai Inspektur Polisi, pemimpin kelompok kecil yang bertugas di Konoha bagian barat ini.

Dia dijuluki sebagai "Saber", karena kemampuannya yang begitu hebat dalam mengungkapkan sebuah kasus sulit dan juga penembak jitu yang tangguh. Di usianya masih muda yaitu 23 tahun, dia telah dipercaya untuk menanggung jabatan Inspektur Polisi yang bergerak di divisi unit 2, yang bertugas menangani kasus pencurian besar yang sangat menggemparkan masyarakat.

Lalu salah satu pencuri besar yang ingin ditangkapnya adalah The Shadow Archer itu. Dia sudah berjanji di depan semua orang yang ada di kantor kepolisian pusat Konoha, untuk bisa menangkap The Shadow Archer itu dalam waktu tiga bulan ini. Jika dia belum juga menangkap The Shadow Archer tersebut, dia siap diturunkan pangkatnya menjadi Sersan Kepala lagi.

Begitulah tentang Arturia. Seorang anak dari Kepala Kepolisian Pusat Konoha.

"Inspektur Saber, ternyata seseorang yang membakar bank ini adalah The Shadow Archer itu lagi," ungkap pria berambut merah dan bermata coklat, diketahui bernama Shirou Emiya."Aku menemukan pesannya ini di dekat para penjaga Bank yang terikat."

Arturia dengan wajah yang datar, menerima secarik kertas sebesar kartu itu dari tangan Emiya. Dia memperhatikan tulisan tangan yang tertera di kertas itu dengan seksama.

 **[THE SHADOW ARCHER]**

Begitulah tulisannya.

"Aaaaaah... Lagi-lagi dia."

Arturia menghelakan napas kekesalannya.

"Iya, dia semakin membuat para warga kota menjadi resah."

"Apalagi sampai sekarang, kita belum menemukan informasi lengkap tentangnya. Hmmm... Tulisan tangannya ini benar-benar sama dengan 50 kertas pesan yang kita dapatkan saat 50 Bank telah dirampok. Dia selalu menulis kata-kata yang sama, The Shadow Archer."

"Hm, aku sangat penasaran siapa dia sebenarnya."

"Kali ini, aku akan berusaha keras lagi untuk mencari informasi tentangnya. Waktuku tinggal dua bulan lagi..."

Arturia terdiam saat mengingat janji yang dia ungkapkan pada waktu dia diangkat menjadi Inspektur. Ayahnya yang seorang Kepala Pihak Kepolisian Pusat Konoha, turut mendukungnya untuk mencapai targetnya yaitu menangkap The Shadow Archer dalam tiga bulan ini.

Diketahui, The Shadow Archer telah beraksi sejak enam bulan yang lalu. Entah siapa The Shadow Archer itu. Yang pasti dia telah merampok banyak bank tanpa diketahui kemana dia pergi. Para pihak kepolisian yang berusaha mengejarnya, pasti kehilangan jejaknya karena dia bisa menghilang di dalam kegelapan kota yang tidak diterangi lampu. Aneh sekali. Entah dia menggunakan sihir, sulap, trik ataupun yang bisa membuatnya menghilang seperti hantu. Sehingga dia menjuluki dirinya sendiri sebagai The Shadow Archer.

The Shadow Archer, bisa berarti Pemanah Bayangan. Benar, dia seperti panah yang melesat lurus dari arah Bank yang dirampoknya, lalu dia akan berlari lurus ke depan dan menghilang tiba-tiba. Seperti bayangan yang menembus kegelapan.

Dia selalu mengenakan pakaian serba hitam yang menutupi seluruh badannya. Menyandang tas hitam di punggung dan memakai topeng hitam yang menutupi wajahnya. Dia selalu bergerak pada malam hari.

Bukan hanya Bank saja dirampoknya, tapi dia juga mencuri barang-barang berharga yang disimpan di museum Negara. Juga pernah mencuri harta benda milik para penjabat dan petinggi Negara. Hingga kasus yang lebih meningkatnya, dia juga pernah membunuh seorang penjabat di saat merampok di rumah penjabat tersebut.

Entah itu disengaja atau bukan. Tapi, hal itu sudah berujung ke kasus pembunuhan.

Arturia menggenggam erat secarik kertas itu. Saat yang sama, ponselnya pun bergetar.

TRRRT! TRRRT! TRRRT!

Dia menyadari ponselnya bergetar di dalam saku jas biru yang dipakainya. Diambilnya ponsel touchscreen-nya itu, untuk melihat siapa yang meneleponnya.

Tertera nama seseorang di layar ponsel, "Chiko" beserta nomor panggilannya.

PIP!

Arturia segera menggeser jempolnya ke arah kanan pada layar, untuk menjawab panggilan itu.

PIP!

"Ya, halo..."

Terdengarlah suara seorang laki-laki yang sangat ceria di telinganya.

 **["Halo... Artu-chan, sayangku..."]**

Wajah Arturia sewot seketika.

"Jangan panggil aku Artu-chan, apalagi sayang, atau aku akan menembakmu langsung di tempat, begitu bertemu denganmu nanti! Aku tidak peduli lagi jika kau masih berani memanggilku dengan sebutan chan apalagi sayang! Mengerti?!"

 **["Eh!?"]** laki-laki yang diketahui bernama Namikaze Chiko itu, sweatdrop dengan wajah yang sangat pucat. **["Kalau begitu, maaf ya. Aku cuma bercanda kok."]**

"Cukup basa-basinya. Langsung saja, kenapa kau meneleponku?"

 **["Dingin sekali ucapanmu itu, Arturia."]**

"Sudah... Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kau tahu aku sedang sibuk sekarang. Jadi, kenapa kau meneleponku?"

Untuk sekian kalinya, Arturia berwajah sewot karena merasa kesal jika harus menghadapi tunangannya yang terbilang sangat menyebalkan baginya. Chiko di seberang sana, hanya tertawa terkekeh-kekeh.

 **["Hahaha... Aku hanya memastikan kau baik-baik saja. Oh ya, jangan lupa kau datang ke rumahku pas jam 12 siang nanti ya. Orang tuaku ingin makan siang bersamamu."]**

"Oh, baik. Aku datang nanti."

PIP!

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Chiko, Arturia langsung mematikan ponselnya. Lalu ponselnya dimasukkan kembali ke dalam saku jasnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sementara Chiko di seberang sana, terperanjat karena mengetahui bahwa Arturia sudah memutuskan komunikasi dengannya. Membuat dia bengong setengah mati sambil menatap layar ponselnya dengan penuh tanda tanya yang hinggap di kepalanya.

"Ah, dasar, Artu-chan. Dia selalu begitu. Seenaknya saja memutuskan panggilan sebelum aku mengakhiri percakapanku dengannya. Haaah... Kau benar-benar aneh ya, Artu-chan...," senyuman simpul terukir di wajahnya yang tampan."Tapi, itulah yang kusukai darimu."

Dia menggenggam ponselnya dengan erat. Kemudian dimasukkannya ponselnya ke dalam saku jaketnya. Meraih tas yang terletak di atas meja belajar dan disandangnya tasnya di bahu kanan.

Dia berjalan santai keluar dari kamarnya. Menemui orang tuanya yang sudah menunggunya di lantai bawah.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Langkahnya yang ringan, diayunkannya sepenuh hati. Menelusuri tangga yang menurun ke lantai satu, terus berjalan sampai ke ruang makan yang bersatu dengan dapur.

Di sana - ruang makan yang bersatu dengan dapur, dia menemukan orang tuanya yang sedang duduk berhadapan dalam satu meja yang sama. Dimana sang ayah sedang membaca koran sambil menyesap secangkir teh hangat, sedangkan sang ibu sedang mengolesi roti tawar dengan selai blueberry.

Dia tersenyum ketika menghampiri mereka seraya menyapa.

"Pagi, Tousan, Kaasan."

Ayah dan ibunya menjawab bersamaan.

"Pagi, Chiko-kun."

Lantas Chiko mengambil kursi yang ada di samping sang ayah. Ayahnya yang berambut pirang pendek dan bermata saffir biru, diketahui bernama Namikaze Naruto, menoleh ke arahnya.

"Tumben sekali kau bangun sepagi ini, Chiko-kun. Biasanya kau selalu telat bangun, kan?"

Chiko hanya tertawa riang mendengarkan perkataan sang ayah.

"Hahaha... Kebetulan pagi ini, ada jadwal kuliah mendadak. Jadinya, aku harus cepat pergi sebelum jam 9 pagi."

"Tapi, kau akan pulang sebelum jam 12 siang, kan?" tanya sang ibu yang berambut abu-abu dan bermata abu-abu, diketahui bernama Ootsutsuki Kaguya."Kaasan sudah memintamu untuk mengundang Arturia makan siang bersama kita hari ini. Apa kau sudah memberitahukannya pada Arturia?"

Pandangan Chiko tertuju pada Kaguya.

"Aku sudah memberitahukannya."

"Kalau begitu, baguslah."

Kaguya tersenyum manis dan menyodorkan piring yang berisi beberapa roti tawar selai blueberry pada Chiko. Dia melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Ayo, Chiko-kun, kau makan dulu sebelum pergi ke kampus. Naruto-kun, kau juga. Jangan baca koran terus."

Naruto menghentikan kegiatan baca korannya dan tertawa cengengesan.

"Hahaha... Maaf."

"Kau ini."

Wajah Kaguya sedikit sewot. Naruto meletakkan koran yang dibacanya di atas meja dan langsung menyambar satu roti selai blueberry dari piring tersebut.

Sambil makan dengan tenang, Chiko mengambil koran yang dibaca Naruto tadi. Sementara Naruto berbicara serius dengan Kaguya tentang masalah menu makan siang apa yang harus disediakan untuk dimakan Arturia.

Tertera di halaman pertama koran "Konoha News" yang menampilkan tulisan judul besar-besar.

 **[THE SHADOW ARCHER BERAKSI LAGI, PERMATA LANGKA BERHASIL DISIKAT]**

Begitulah, judul berita utama yang terpanas di edisi koran hari ini.

"..."

Wajah Chiko berubah sangat serius saat membaca artikel berita tentang aksi The Shadow Archer yang telah berhasil mencuri permata langka yang disimpan di museum negara. Sosok The Shadow Archer itu sempat tertangkap oleh kamera pengawas, dan gambar sosok The Shadow Archer itu dipajang di artikel berita utama itu. Para pihak kepolisian tengah mengejarnya, tapi belum bisa menangkapnya sampai sekarang.

Menghabiskan satu roti selai blueberry itu, Chiko meletakkan koran yang dibacanya dan menyesap secangkir teh hangat yang dibuat Kaguya barusan ini. Lalu dia beranjak bangkit dari kursi yang didudukinya.

"Aku pergi dulu."

"Cepat sekali, Chiko-kun. Tidak pergi dengan Tousan saja?"

"Tidak, Tousan. Aku mau pergi naik kereta listrik saja. Hitung-hitung menghemat uang, hehehe...," Chiko melambaikan tangan kanannya pada orang tuanya."Aku pergi dulu. Sampai nanti."

Orang tuanya membalas lambaian tangannya.

"Hati-hati di jalan ya, Chiko-kun!" seru Kaguya sekeras mungkin.

"Jangan lupa pulang jam 12 siang ya," Naruto berteriak keras juga untuk mengingatkan Chiko.

"Iya. Aku tahu itu," Chiko membalas perkataan orang tuanya dengan suara yang keras juga.

Maka diayunkannya langkahnya menuju keluar rumah. Tidak lupa memakai sepatu kets berwarna putih. Menambah gagahnya penampilan kasualnya hari ini.

Namikaze Chiko, dia yang terlahir sebagai anak satu-satunya di keluarga Namikaze. Memiliki penampilan yang sangat menawan dengan rambut abu-abu dengan model potongan spike, mata saffir biru yang sama dengan mata Naruto, ada tiga guratan di dua pipinya, kulitnya yang berwarna putih dan tinggi badannya sekitar 175 cm.

Dia merupakan pangeran kampus yang sangat diidolakan para gadis yang kuliah di Konoha University. Bahkan ada juga dosen perempuan yang sangat menyukainya.

Lalu Arturia adalah tunangannya yang telah menjalin hubungan cinta dengannya selama dua tahun. Arturia juga kuliah di tempat yang sama dengannya - meskipun berprofesi sebagai polisi, Arturia kembali kuliah dan mengambil jurusan di bidang hukum. Dia satu jurusan yang sama dengan Arturia.

Keluarga Arturia dan keluarganya sudah saling mengenal. Sehingga membuat Arturia dan dia berpikir untuk meneruskan hubungan ini ke jenjang yang lebih serius. Dia berharap Arturia bisa menjadi istrinya yang baik nantinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Cerita baru up!**

 **Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang cerita ini?**

 **Sekian sampai di sini dan terima kasih.**

 **Jumat, 2 Juni 2017**


End file.
